


every scar tells a story

by Sumi



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey Maximus, what kind of late night shenanigans were we getting into last night?” Chloe joked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	every scar tells a story

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this headcanon: http://punk-rock-science.tumblr.com/post/127136386822/i-just-thought-of-something-what-if-every-time

“Hey Maximus, what kind of late night shenanigans were we getting into last night?” Chloe joked.

She woke up to see this round, discolored patch of skin right above her chest. There was nothing on her neck but apparently Max was kinkier then she thought.

“What are you talking about, Chloe?”

Chloe pointed to the mark and smirked. “Did you ravish me and then rewind time? Because if you did, know that I’d want to remember you ravishing me. It’s not something I want to fucking forget, dude.”

Max paled, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. Actually, she resembled a deer Chloe had once nearly hit with her truck a year back.

Why did Max look so fucking terrified?

“Yo, Max I was kidding. You don’t need to look so freaked out about the idea of ravishing me.”

“It’s not that Chloe,” Max muttered, shaking her head to further emphasize the fact that Chloe was wrong. Not that Chloe believed Max was freaking out about that.

The reaction was just fucking weird and not explainable.

“What is it then? You know you can talk to me about anything, Max. “

When Max started shaking, Chloe quickly embraced her. “Fuck Max, your scaring the hell out of me. What the hell is going on with you?”

“It’s a scar, Chloe.” Max’s face was buried in her shoulder so the words were muffled. “Every time you were hurt and I rewound time, a mark would appear in that same fucking spot-- reminding me that I almost didn’t save you.”

Chloe didn’t know what to say so she just hugged Max a little tighter. “Do you want to stay over? Well, after we go all Mystery Inc. on that creepy farmhouse.”

After that, Chloe felt like she wanted to revise her statement. Max could stay over all the time. With Rachel being gone, Chloe didn’t think she could handle being by herself right now. It was all too fucking much to handle.

Waking up next to Max had become a comfort but that particular morning, Max was hugging her a little too tightly. It scared Chloe. “Thanks for _another_ morning grope, Max.”

The look Max gave her in response scared her even more.

“I’ll be right back. Need to fucking pee.”

Chloe shuffled into the bathroom, spending a few extra seconds at the sink so she could splash some water onto her face. A glance in the mirror was all Chloe intended to do but she caught sight of something on her forehead.

When Chloe moved her bangs away, the mark became more visible. It was a round, discolored scar right in the center of her forehead-- dead center.

The sight made Chloe feel lightheaded. She had to clutch the sink for support as questions overfilled her mind. Who the fuck had shot her? Why had Max never said anything?

Fucked up thing was that part of Chloe didn’t want to know.

**Author's Note:**

> If your interested you can follow me at sumilong over on tumblr. Link [here](http://sumilong.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I am always up for any prompts or questions you might have. Feel free to send them my way. ^_^


End file.
